Need You Now
by Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit
Summary: Inuyasha says something totally unforgivable to Kagome, causing her to go to her home time and refusing to come back. But during their time apart they realize how much the need each other. One-shot songfic.


**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's my one-shot. It's a songfiction to Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now.' Before anyone says anything, I did change some lyrics to make this make more sense. Anyways, I hope that my one-shot doesn't disappoint. I really enjoyed writing this and I worked hard on it. Oh, and whoever is reading my story 'Truly Madly Deeply' I apologize for taking so long to update. I've started High School and it's really stressful so I haven't really found the time. I'm almost done writing Chapter Eight but I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Sorry, I hope y'all can forgive me. Anyways, here's my first one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Need You Now.'**

**

* * *

**

**Need You Now

* * *

**

It was the middle of the night and it was pouring rain. Everybody in the Higurashi house was fast asleep. Well, everybody that is except for Kagome who was lying in her bed wide awake. She hadn't been able to get a good night sleep for a whole week, ever since she had left the Feudral Era to go home.

_Flashback_

"_KAGOME!" shouted an angry Inuyasha as he grabbed hold of her wrist as she approached the well, after telling him that she would be going home to take her finals._

_Kagome looked at him and let out an annoyed sigh. "Inuyasha, I really have to take this exam," Kagome told him. "If I don't, I'll fail the year for sure!"_

"_Feh, I couldn't care less," he spat. "We have jewel shards to search for and look what you're doing!"_

"_Inuyasha, I'll only be three days," Kagome reminded him. _

"_That's too long!" he snapped."Naraku just gets stronger by the second, we don't have a minute to waste."_

_Kagome sighed for a moment and stood there in silence. As much as she wanted to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku for revenge of what he had done to her friends, she knew that the only reason why Inuyasha wanted to kill him was to simply avenge the death of his lover. That had always hurt her and she didn't even want to think about what she would do once the Shikon Jewel was complete._

_Inuyasha probably wouldn't even want her around anymore. All she had ever been to him was a jewel detector who always got in the way, and wasn't even a strong fighter. She knew that he only liked her because when he looked at her, he only saw the face of Kikyo. Despite the pain that all of this had caused her, she knew that she just had to keep helping him for she was seriously in love with him. Not Hojo. Not Koga. HIM. She had no idea how he had done it but no matter how hard she tried these feelings just wouldn't go away, even though he was meant to be with Kikyo in hell and that's all there was to it._

"_I know," she told him finally in a calm voice as she broke the silence. "I know that we must defeat him no matter what, but this test is really important to me. So may I please ask you to let me go for once without a fight?"_

_Recognizing that pleading look on her face, Inuyasha opened his mouth to allow her but instead the words that came out were nothing of that sort. _

"_Fine wench, go to your time for that damn test. See if I care! Besides, you're just useless. Kikyo is and was a much better shard detector than you. So why don't you just go to your time and stay there!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened upon realizing what he had just said and how harsh it had come out._

_Kagome felt hot tears sting her eyes as she took in every word he had just said. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Now she knew what it felt like when Inuyasha was pinned to the Goshinboku for fifty years by the woman he loved._

_Then Inuyasha spoke, "K-Kagome I-" _

"_INUYASHA!" she shouted through tears. Her face was full of anger, hurt, and betrayal. "If that's how you truly feel then I will leave!" Kagome wiped her tears as quickly as she possibly could but they only continued to fall. "Besides," she continued. "I WOULDN'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME WITH A WORTHLESS HANYOU, LIKE YOU!" Kagome knew that she didn't meant it, but she was too angry to even care._

_Inuyasha stared at her in shock, he never thought that those very words would come from her mouth. Never. "Listen wench-" he started but before he could finish, he was cut off by the words he hated more than anything else._

"_SIT BOY!" she screamed, not wanting to feel her heart break anymore than it already was._

_Inuyasha went face first on the ground. _

"_Now you won't have to ever face me again. SIT!"_

_This time Inuyasha got to kiss the dirt._

"_ENJOY YOUR LIFE IN HELL WITH YOUR LOVER! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"_

_With that, Inuyasha went about twenty feet into the ground and Kagome hurried to jump into the well hoping that he wouldn't follow her._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome flinched at the memory. Ever since that very day, Inuyasha had been the only thing on her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. Even though his words had hurt her more than anything, she still regretted what she had said to him.

'_I'm such an idiot,' _she thought as she sat up and buried her face into her hands. _'How could I just say that to him, after everything he's been through? Surely, he hurt me but isn't that what he always does?'_

Kagome started to sob uncontrollably. She knew that she couldn't face him. She just couldn't. He didn't deserve to have someone like her stay by his side, but every moment she spent away from him hurt her even more.

For the past week, she had been crying over him and it was so bad that after taking her exam Mrs. Higurashi insisted that she'd spend the rest of the weekdays out of school since it was only the last week. Kagome was a mess without Inuyasha and she knew that keeping her distance from him wasn't helping. But what was the use of going back? _'He hasn't come back to get me, so he's probably already gotten Kikyo to help him look for the jewel shards.' _

Kagome climbed out of bed and sat on her desk chair that she had moved next to her window. She placed on the cold glass as she watched the raindrops fall. Even though Inuyasha was the one that had been on her mind, she still couldn't help but think about how Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were holding up since she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to them after the fight.

'_They're probably pretending that I don't exist,' _she thought bitterly.

Her thoughts trailed back to Inuyasha. Why couldn't she just erase him from her memories? Wouldn't that be for the best? Inuyasha was everything to her. Couldn't he just see that? What did he mean when he told her that he needed her with him through the Goshinboku, when she was trapped in her time?

Kagome sighed in confusion and then started to sing in her sweet, but sad voice.

'_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,'_

'_Reachin' for the door 'cause I can't fight it anymore,'_

Even though all Kagome had ever done with Inuyasha was mostly fight with him, she still treasured every precious moment with him. It was only becoming harder by the minute to fight the urge for Kagome to stay away from him.

'_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,'__  
__'For me it happens all the time,'_

Was Kikyo all he ever thought about?

'_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,'__  
__'Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,'__  
__'And I don't know how I can do without,'__  
__'I just need you now,'_

Kagome loved Inuyasha with every fiber of her being. Couldn't he just see how much she needed him? Kagome just shook her head and continued to look out the window as the tears continued to escape her eyes.

-X-

_Meanwhile…_

Inuyasha sat in his usual corner of Kaede's hut and stared at the door. _'She still hasn't come back,' _he thought sadly. _'I really hurt her badly this time. So badly, that now she hates me.'_

Most of his life, he had been on his own with no one to love or trust. That was, until he met Kagome after fifty years of being pinned to the Goshinboku by the woman he once loved. Kagome had not only accepted him for who he was, but she taught him how to accept himself. She looked out for him, she made sure he was okay, she shedded tears for him, she worried about him, and she took care of him. And how did he repay her? By yelling at her and insulting her. He had really crossed the line by saying those unforgiveable things to her.

Not even Miroku, Sango, nor Shippo would speak to him after hearing what he had done to their dear friend. They wouldn't even look at him. _'Why can't I ever say anything nice to her? No wonder she never wants to see me again. She's probably starting a happy life with 'Hobo' by now.' _Inuyasha flinched at the thought of that. He couldn't picture anyone but himself with Kagome. His Kagome. She was the most precious thing in the world to him. Why couldn't he just treat her like she was? Inuyasha felt that he was nothing without her. How would he be able to live with himself if she never came back? Inuyasha then quietly started to sing about the woman he was madly in love with.

'_Another thought of you just comes striking back to me__'  
__'Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before'_

Kagome was all he ever thought about. If he'd never see her again, her face would haunt him for the rest of his life.

'_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,'_

'_For me it happens all the time,'_

'_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,'_

This had been the longest period of time that Inuyasha had ever spent away from Kagome and he had never felt so alone. Not even when he was a kid.

'_Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now,'_

'_And I don't know how I can do without,'_

'_I just need you now,'_

It hurt Inuyasha to even imagine what a life without Kagome would be like. It was already painful enough to be away from her. She was the only person who could make him happy. The only person who could make him smile. The only person he could ever love. He would miss watching her sleep at night, fighting demons along side him, having her arms around him when he carried her on his back, her heart stopping smile that was always on her face, but most of all protecting her. If anything happened to her, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha dashed right out of the hut. He didn't care if he woke up anyone; he just needed to see Kagome. He couldn't stand to spend another moment away from her.

-X-

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome sighed.

'_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all,'_

Kagome came to realize that she would see him with Kikyo than stay away from him. Without him, she felt like half of her was missing and without that half, she felt incomplete and lonely.

'_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,'_

Not wanting to live another minute in pain, Kagome rose from her seat and grabbed her green housecoat, then quietly headed out her door wanting to see nothing more than his beautiful face.

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted to the well, as if his life depended on it. If he didn't see her this second, he'd think that he'd probably die. He then sang with his really determined voice, as the well came into perspective.

'_And I said I wouldn't come, but I'm already here and I need you now,'_

'_And I don't know how I can do without,'_

'_I just need you now,'_

'_I just need you now,'_

* * *

Kagome rushed to the well house, not caring about what time it was just as long as she could see the face of her savior once again. Kagome wiped her tears once more, as she sung:

'_Oh baby, I need you now,'_

When she breathlessly entered the well house, something unexplainable happened. The hanyou, whom she had been wanting to see more than anyone on the face of this Earth darted right out of the Bone Eater's Well. She couldn't believe her own eyes. He was here. She couldn't care less, even if he had just come all this way in the middle of the night just to get ramen. All that mattered was that he was that he was right in front of her, right where she needed him.

Inuyasha, who was just as shocked to see her there quickly snapped out of it at the sound of her teeth chattering and her dripping clothes.

"Kagome, you're freezing!" he stated walking closer to her. He removed his haori. "Here," he said wrapping it around her, as if it was a blanket.

She smiled at the sudden warmth. "Thank you."

Inuyasha blushed, but felt relief wash over him at the sight of her smiling again.

"No problem," he shrugged.

Then, Kagome's face turned serious. "Listen," she started.

Based on her tone, Inuyasha either expected her to yell a sit command or even a slap across his face, like Sango had done to Miroku. But instead, he got something he least expected. An apology.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Inuyasha felt his eyes grow wide. "Huh?"

Why was she apologizing?

"I'm sorry for losing control and yelling at you. Trust me, I didn't mean any of the things that I said. I really didn't. It's just that, I always get mad when you talk about Kikyo. After all, I _do _envy her. But, why wouldn't I? She's everything that I'm not. She's beautiful, nicer, a better shard detector, and a better-"

Before Kagome could continue, she was silenced by Inuyasha who had raised a finger.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he said.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, but he continued.

"I'm the one who hurt you by saying those horrible things that aren't even true. I'm sorry, okay? Really, really sorry and I know you were crying just now. I can smell the dried tears, so you can't lie to me. Forgive me. Please?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha continued to say something.

"Oh and when I said that Kikyo was cuter than you, I was lying."

Inuyasha felt like kicking himself for saying to much, but he resisted.

Kagome stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," he told her truthfully, staring at the ground to hide the blush that had crept to his cheeks. "So can you forgive me?"

Kagome smiled again for a moment, but then it faded as she realized something. "You're just saying that, aren't you?" she asked looking a little hurt.

"Don't you trust me?" asked Inuyasha looking up at her with hurt in his eyes, as well.

Kagome didn't say anything.

Inuyasha sighed sad and then without thinking pulled the small miko into his arms. Kagome gasped in surprise, but hugged him back as she enjoyed the comfortable moment of silence.

"Kagome," he started as he buried his face into her hair. "You have no idea how I feel when I hurt you. It hurts me more than anything imaginable. I really only said those things to you, because I was angry."

Kagome looked up, so she would be facing him. "I don't get it," she told him, confused. "Why do you get so mad when I leave? I said that I would only be a few days and besides it's not like you'll be around very long, since you'll be going to hell with Kikyo as soon as Naraku is defeated."

Inuyasha noticed the pain on her face. It made his heart ache to see that she thought this way. He hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "Kagome, you idiot! You're my best friend, so of course I miss you when you're gone."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, as he continued.

"And I'm not going to hell with Kikyo," he told her seriously.

"W-what?" asked Kagome, hardly believing her ears.

"You heard me," he assured her. "Look, I do owe her my life but she's gone now. And besides, I don't think I could ever love her as much as I…" Inuyasha paused, realizing what he was about to say.

"As much as you, what?" asked Kagome curiously.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide it any longer. "As much as I love you," he said squeezing his eyes shut expecting to be sat, but instead Kagome lunged at him.

Stunned by her actions, Inuyasha hesitantly tightened his grip around her and then suddenly felt salt and water on his haori. _'Damn it, I hurt her again. What the hell is wrong with me?' _Inuyasha felt like kicking himself, he couldn't bare to see the woman he loved crying.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked through tears as she looked up at his face.

"Yes," he said without thinking. "More than anything."

Kagome had never felt happier in her fifteen years of life. She only dreamt that this day would come. This was all just too good to be true, she had to be dreaming.

Kagome released Inuyasha from her arms, causing him to let out a light whimper and then started to pinch herself.

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "What are you doing?" he asked after her fifth pinch attempt.

Kagome looked up at him with the biggest smile that she had ever felt on her lips. "So you do mean it."

"Kagome what are you-" he was cut off by the miko who had suddenly thrown her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha blushed at the feeling of her soft, warm hands against his bare neck. Then she stood up on her tippy toes and leaned forward. "I love you too," she whispered, trying to make it to his ear.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her face, unsure of what he had just heard. She loved him?

"Y-you what?" he stammered.

Kagome giggled. "I think that you heard me perfectly well, dog boy," she said as she brought a hand to his ear, while keeping the other one still on his next.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never thought that he would be loved for who he is after all those years of living on his own and in pain. Yet, he was being told those three words from the girl he loved. He suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her waist and then slowly leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes flew open in shock, but after a few moments she returned the kiss and closed her eyes. Kagome didn't want this moment to end. It was just too perfect and the feeling was just amazing. She brought her arm that had been stroking his ear, back down to his neck and they both tightened to deepen the kiss.

After about a minute or two, Inuyasha pulled away after recognizing that she needed air, but he kissed the tears of joy that were still spilling down her eyes.

Kagome sighed in content as she felt his cool lips against her skin.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha pulling away. "Will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes," she exclaimed happily. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I promise to never leave you and love you with every breath in me."

Touched by her words, Inuyasha leaned down until their foreheads touched. "And I promise to protect you, even if it costs me my life and love you till the day we die."

"I love you," Kagome told him, looking into his beautiful amber eyes.

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too and I always will," he said as he leaned down to kiss her for a second time.

From that day on, they were never apart and not even a silly little argument would break them up.

* * *

**A/N: *Wipes a sweat drop* That turned out to be sixteen pages, but it was all worth it for you people! I think it turned out, better than I expected. Please review and tell me what y'all thought of this. I love to hear from you guys :)**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


End file.
